Back
by quogan-is-the-bomb
Summary: Cherish me, and I will cherish you Tidus/Yuna


**A/N: Just a small oneshot from FFX-2. Yeah, I've seen the happy and perfect endings and I know how it goes. I just wanted to kill boredom so... **

**Back with you.**

--

Surrounded in water, that's where he was. Pyreflies flew around him as he awoke. He stretched some, swimming to the surface. He surfaced, taking in a huge breath of air. Moving his head, he observed his surroundings. He was at Besaid, the beach was in view. _I'm... back? The fayth let me come.. back??_ Tidus shook his head as he ran up towards the beach, some of the Besaid Aurochs were practicing. Botta just practiced a kick and knocked poor Keepa down, again. Tidus let out a small laugh _Things will never change.. Wait.. Where's Wakka? _Tidus finally reached the shore. The Aurochs still haven't noticed him.

"Hey!" Tidus yelled to them. They all turned at the sound of his voice.

"T..T..Tidus?" Datto stuttered. He could believe it.

"Where's Wakka?" Tidus asked them, they all smiled.

"Oh, he's probably with Vidina, ya?" Jassu told him. Tidus' tilted his head to the side.

"Vidina? Who's that?"

"Just go see. They're probably in Wakka's tent."

Tidus shook his head and took off towards the town of Besaid. On his way there, he began to think. _I wonder if everyone's there. Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Rikku, and..._ His heart started racing. _Yuna. I bet she's mad at me for leaving her like that! But it wasn't my choice! _

He just walked by the little statue where everyone prayed back while SIN was still around,making his way to Wakka's tent now. "Yuna's probably a celebrity now. " He said out loud, walking into Wakka's tent. He looked to see Wakka, Lulu, and a small baby with orange hair just like Wakka. Lulu looked up to see him. She gasped and nudged Wakka, who looked up.

"Hey, Wakka." Tidus flashed a smile, while Wakka stood up.

"Tidus??... How?" Wakka asked him, while Lulu stood up as well.

"I.. don't know.. I just.. woke near the beach.."

"Oh..."

"So.. um.. who's the kid?" Tidus walked towards Lulu and looked closer at the baby.

"This is Vidina. He is our child." Lulu answered camly, handing the baby to Tidus. "Here, hold him."

"Uh.. Ok.." He stared at the baby and watched it giggle in his arms. He smiled at the thought of Lulu and Wakka having a child.

"So Wakka.. you.. and.. Lulu? " He let out a small chuckle. "I never knew you had it in you!" He laughed more and then turned serious.." So um.. where's everyone else?" He gave Vidina back to Lulu.

Wakka let the joking slide. "Well, Kimahri became the Ronso Elder, Rikku became a sphere hunter.."

"And.. Yuna...?"

"She got married to the praetor of New Yevon."

Tidus' heart sunk. "WHAT?"

"Wakka!" Lulu snapped. "He's just kidding. She's a sphere hunter with Rikku."

"Where is she?"

"I think she's coming here tonight with her friends. They were supposed to be bringing Vidina things."

"Great!" Tidus' hearts leaped. He was looking forward to seeing her again.

--

Yuna smiled as she landed in Besaid. All the Gullwings ran out of the airship. For some reason, her heart was telling her to hurry up and go to the town. She ran full speed, Rikku passing her.

"If it's a race you want, you're on!" Rikku smiled, gaining more speed.

"Hold on a minute!" Yuna gained some speed herself.

"It's hard to beleive them two are 17 and 19." Paine frowned, walking.

Rikku won the race. She turned around, still running. Yuna was a little ways behind her.

"Yunie! I told you I would pass y- AAH!!" She screamed as she knocked someone down. "I'm sorry.." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head, observing the person she just knocked down.."OHMYGOSHYUNIE!!" Rikku hollered at the top of her lungs. Tidus blinked.

"Rikku!? Yuna's with..." He began to ask when he saw her running. She was clearly out of breath.

"Rikku, you cheated m-" She looked at the person on the ground and about fainted. "T...T..T..T.." She stuttered with the first letter of his name. He stood up, taking a step towards her. She stared at him. "TIDUS!!" She ran towards him, almost knocking him down to embrace him.

"Yuna.." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Rikku stared, a happy tear ran down her cheek. Paine walked towards her. "Who's that?" She asked.

Rikku huffed. "DUH!! THAT'S THE GUY YUNIE'S BEEN LOOKING FOR THE WHOLE ENTIRE TIME!!" Paine just stared at her coldly, causing Rikku to back away.

"Eh..heh heh..." Rikku coughed nervously.

--

Tidus and Yuna were in their own little world, wrapped up in each other's embrace. Yuna's eyes were pouring with tears, while Tidus tried to calm her down.

"Come on, Yuna. I'm back. Back for good." He told her, while she beat softly on his chest.

"H...How do you k-k-know?" She choked back sobs to talk to him.

"Well.. I don't.. But you know what?"

"What?" her tears were starting to lessen, and she was finally calming down.

"Cherish me, Yuna, and I will cherish you." He spoke so seriously she had to look up at him.

"Did the Fayth tell you that?"

"Nah...But it sounds pretty good to me!" He laughed some. She leaned up to kiss him. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

"I love you.."

--

**Yeah, I know it sucked, no need to tell me!! haha please review, and who knows, I might make a two-shot out of this har har **


End file.
